childhood friend or First love?
by tsukiyo haruna
Summary: triangle love between lambo, i-pin, and hibari.


- A Sunny Day in Nami Middle High -  
>Lambo and I-pin are getting ready to go to school. The time leaps them so fast not noticing that, here they are, both graduating students. As for Fuuta, he can't help but become so proud of the two since he was also taking his college course on the edge while helping Decimo and the rest of the family in fulfilling their duties.<br>But that's not all, Fuuta was also proud of one more thing about the two kids that he used to play with. It was because I-pin and Lambo are now coupled. Lambo used to court I-pin after realizing that I-pin is the one who was always there for him especially after his break-up with his ex-girlfriend whom he just met at a certain party.  
>Lambo loves party but I-pin changed that attitude even though she's not telling Lambo, Lambo did stop those hobbies by himself. Everybody seems so proud of the two except for one, Namimori's current principal and the cloud guardian himself, Kyoya Hibari. He's always interrupting the sweetness of the two making I-pin irritated and worried at the same time.<br>After all, Hibari was her first love, and that feeling will stay in her heart for the rest of her life. That day, Lambo fetch I-pin before going to school. Lambo was surprised to see Hibari outside the ramen house where I-pin was permanently staying since she left the mafia world.  
>"Good Morning Principal Hibari" Lambo said with a smile. Hibari replied with a nod.<br>"So what brings you here?" Lambo asked.  
>"It's none of your business kid, aren't you going to school?" Hibari replied seriously.<br>By hearing those, Lambo hastily replied, "Oh yes, I should get going Principal, bye".  
>Being curious, Lambo quickly pretended to walk to school by turning left on the nearest street. There he peeked through the wall and the electric post to see what Hibari was doing there.<br>Within just a couple of minutes, I-pin goes out in the ramen house's front door. Lambo couldn't believe what he saw. Right in front of his very eyes, I-pin goes with Hibari. It made him jealous. He started to make his way to school.  
>The class is going to start, there's still no sign of I-pin in the room. Lambo was already annoyed. He wants an explanation at what he saw from I-pin. There were so many things going on his mind. He didn't even touch nor checked at his lunchbox.<br>All of a sudden, someone hugged him at the back. It was I-pin. She noticed Lambo's face was clouded. "What's the matter? Is there something bothering you?" I-pin said with a wink. Lambo calmed, his anger has vanished the moment I-pin hugged him. Lambo forgot about what happened earlier. They both shared their lunch gracefully.  
>Hibari passed by the school canteen, he stopped for a while when he saw the couple. He peeked for a while. A new feeling stucked him. "Is this the so called jealousy? Tch. I hate this." Hibari uttered those words in his mind, and then he already heads towards his office.<br>The class already ended, Lambo picks up I-pin's things, and then together, they walked through their way home. Lambo bidden farewell when they already arrived in front of the ramen house. "Thanks for dropping me by, see you tomorrow Lambo" I-pin said following a kiss on Lambo's cheeks. Lambo smiled then continued his walk towards the Sawada's residence.  
>When he arrived at home, he greeted everybody. Lambo, Tsuna, Nana, Bianchi, Reborn and Fuuta gathered at the table for dinner. Nana, prepared delicious steaks, rice cakes, meat balls and some maki. Chrome also came with Gokudera and Yamamoto. After eating, Nana talked to Lambo.<br>"Can you get this to I-pin, Lambo?" Nana said while handing a box containing the same food they ate at dinner.  
>"Of course Mama, I d love too." Lambo said while smiling.<br>Then he got off to the house. Lambo almost dropped the box he's holding when he sighted Hibari and I-pin talking a couple of steps away from the ramen house.  
>"Twice? I can't take this anymore" Lambo said to himself angrily, and then he started to walk hastily towards I-pin and Hibari.<br>"Mr. Principal, what brings you here at this time of the night?" Lambo uttered in a silly manner.  
>"L-Lambo why are you-" I-pin didn't finished what she was going to say. Lambo gave her the box that Nana told him to deliver, he was staring to Hibari.<br>"You have no business here, so if you're finished, you got to get going!" Hibari said in a commanding voice.  
>"Oh yeah? I'll think about that" Lambo said, and then he opened his ring-weapon. "Cambio Forma" he shouted. He trusted his horn towards Hibari.<br>"Then, I will bite you to death!" Hibari said while drawing his tonfas. He blocked the attack then he started to counter-attack.  
>Even without using his ring-weapon, Hibari managed to bring down Lambo, but Lambo still insisted to fight back. His head was a bloody mess and his body was already staggered repeatedly.<br>He pushed I-pin aside then Lambo unleashed a great amount of lightning flames while shouting "Corna Fulmine! Hibari has been hit but he managed to avoid a direct hit. When he was about to see a way to counter-attack, he aimed for Lambo's neck. The tonfa was about to hit Lambo when I-pin suddenly shouts "Gyoza Kempu!"- Which sends Hibari's tonfa flying. I-pin hits it.  
>Lambo was gasping while his right-eye was closed. Embarrassed, he runs out through the playground near Sawada's residence leaving I-pin and Hibari without saying a word.<br>I-pin stared at the box Lambo gave her. She took it. I-pin didn't know what to do. She didn't want Lambo to hurt. All of this time, she was already having a time to time communicate with Hibari. She just can't pretend what she really feels for the guy.  
>She offered Hibari to come in the house so that she could tend to his wounds. While at the same time, Lambo was alone in the park. He sat at the nearest swing.<br>Coincidentally, Haru was passing by. She noticed Lambo's figure at the swing so she walks towards him.  
>"Lambo, is that you? What're you doing here at this time of night?" Haru asked.<br>Lambo didn't notice her; he was frustrated for what happened. Haru noticed the cuts and bruises on his head and body, she was shocked. She took out her handkerchief and she carefully wiped Lambo's forehead. She brought Lambo in her tending to his wounds, Haru started asking Lambo.  
>"What s happened, Lambo? Why were you badly hurt? Who did that to you?" Haru said worriedly.<br>Lambo opened the window. He's going to the rooftop. Lambo sat on the roof. Haru followed him and they both sit side by side.  
>"Looks like it ll rain, there are no stars visible in the night sky" Lambo said.<br>"You re right, anyway, what happened? Please tell me" Haru said while staring at Lambo's eyes.  
>Back at the ramen house, I-pin was already finished tending Hibari's wound.<br>"Done! Uhh~ Hibari, I'm sorry for what he acted" I-pin said while holding one of her braids.  
>"That's just fine. I want to know. When will you tell him? You should tell him or else, you will just keep on hurting him." Hibari said while holding I-pin's hand.<br>"Tomorrow night" I-pin replied.  
>"Okay then, I shall take my leave, my love" Hibari hugged I-pin before leaving.<br>I-pin was thinking in her room that night. She doesn't know how she would tell Lambo the truth about her and Hibari. She couldn't help herself but cry in guilty.  
>"I shouldn't have let Lambo in this situation while I was really in love with another man." I-pin brought those words to herself.<br>She didn't expect that Hibari would turn to her all of a sudden. She acted like she was drugged whenever Hibari was with her. I-pin couldn't really help it since she waited for him to look at her for so long, even longer than her relationship with Lambo.  
>She didn't care what others might think about her. So what if Hibari is far older than her. She's in love with him. Everybody's acting differently when they're in love. They're prone to making such stupid things. That's what I-pin thinks that time. She's thinking of it over and over again, until she fell asleep.<br>At the Miura's rooftop, there sat Lambo and Haru.  
>"By any chance, is the first love really hard to forget?" Lambo said in a quiet voice.<br>Haru was surprised at the question. She's starting to think that Lambo has already matured a lot. Then she answered after hiding her sideburns into the back of her ears.  
>"It depends. Some really stick so much in their first love. Actually, you may call it as an infatuation." Haru said.<br>"I just saw I-pin and our Principal having conversation, twice today." Lambo looked down.  
>Haru also knows how I-pin feels for Hibari. She doesn t know how to tell to Lambo that he don't stand a chance since Haru is a witness to I-pin's hard work to get Hibari's attention. She already guessed why Lambo ended up this way. Haru toned her voice.<br>"Do you really love I-pin, Lambo? As if, you ll give whatever it takes to make her feels that you love her?" Haru said while holding Lambo's back and staring at him.  
>Lambo moved his head up, revealing his teary eyes. "Yes sister, I love her so much that I'm willing to give anything she wants." Lambo said while at the same time, tears gave up from hiding in his eyes, Lambo releases those unhappy thoughts right through his eyes, in the form of tears.<br>Haru's also hurt seeing Lambo in this kind of situation. After all, she's one of those who raised Lambo and I-pin. Rain began to fall. They're both crying in the rain. Haru nested Lambo's head in her legs.  
>"Then, you should set her free, like what I did to what I feel for Tsuna-san" Haru said sadly, while it sucked both of their inner emotions. "Because that's what love is. It's not about having the one you love by your side but rather, we should make them feel happy in anyway. We must keep them away from getting sad by any ways possible. Even if the exchange for their happiness is our own happiness."Haru said; while tightly hug Lambo who was also crying at that time. They both shared their pains under the rain.<br>Early that morning, Lambo got home. Nana noticed his bruises.  
>"Lambo, where did you sleep last night? Why are you full of bruises?" Nana worriedly asked.<br>"This is nothing Mama, I must go to school" he hurriedly goes upstairs after kissing Nana's cheeks.  
>"Hmmm, I hadn't noticed that he grew taller than me" Nana smiled after saying those words.<br>When Lambo arrived. He saw I-pin sitting inside the room. He puts his bag in a chair far from I-pin, then he hurriedly walk outside the room and stayed at the corridor while waiting for the class to start.  
>The wind blew hard at the corridor that time making his shaggy hair sway a little. He combed it several times, suddenly; a woman whose hair has braids pats his back. "I want to talk to you after class"<br>It was I-pin. Lambo just nodded. Hibari was watching them from a distance. The bell rang; the class was going to start. All the students entered their respective classrooms including both Lambo and I-pin. Hibari also headed to his office, while Hibird rested at his shoulder.  
>Time went so fast. After having a couple of writing and group works, the class ended. Lambo and I-pin walked together. But this time, both stayed silent until they end up sitting in a grass under a bridge.<br>"I want to tell you something" I-pin broke the silence. She's having difficulty to say what she wanted to say.  
>Lambo stared at her. Then Lambo was shocked to what happened next. I-pin's human time bomb was triggered out of shyness. Lambo didn't know what to do, as the blasting was near, Lambo embraced I-pin while saying:<br>"I already understand, you don't have to say anything. I love you so much, and I don't want to let you go, but if that's what will make you happy, I'll take the consequences. I-pin, I'm setting you free, it's over now, goodbye" Lambo's tears fell on I-pin's uniform.  
>While hearing those words, I-pin stopped from blasting, Lambo starts to run away. In a distance, Hibari was watching them. I-pin kneeled remembering Lambo's words.<br>"W-Why am I hurt this much? I thought I- I wasn't in love with him." I-pin tears started to run down her cheeks.  
>She started to walk her way home, seeing the blankness, she was reminiscing how Lambo would always make her laugh. How concerned the guy was to her.<br>The next thing she knew is when she got to school in the morning, Lambo was out of sight. A classmate of them told her that Lambo quits schooling and that he was planning to go to Italy. Tears run down her cheek while she was running towards the Sawada's residence. She hurriedly entered the house. Everybody was there except for Hibari and Mukuro.  
>"Where's Lambo, Mama? Where s Lambo?" she nearly fainted. Her eyes were full of tears, while Bianchi catches her and have her seated. Everybody sighed. Gokudera stepped forward, saying:<br>"That grown-up cow chooses to continue his studies in Italy alongside with the Bovino Family." he explained. Nana comforted I-pin.  
>"He already left, a little early before you came" Nana said while comforting I-pin.<br>"I shouldn't have hurt him. I should have been contented with him, the love he gave me" I-pin still crying.  
>"You can't really know a persons worth in your life, not until he gone." Bianchi added.<br>Suddenly, a knock from the door was heard. Fuuta opened the door. Everybody was shocked at the figure that appeared in front of their eyes, it was Hibari, and he was carrying something.  
>"That was Lambo's things." Tsuna said pointing at the baggage Hibari was carrying. Hibari throw the baggage to them, and then he showed someone to everybody. To their surprise, it was Lambo. He was handcuffed.<br>"I caught this kid cutting his classes near the airport. Mrs. Sawada, please discipline this herbivore for me." Hibari said then he released the cuffs then he bowed after Nana.  
>"Yes, I will Principal. Sorry." Nana smiled. I-pin opened her eyes. She didn't hesitate to go to Lambo.<br>"What were you thinking, you cow-head?" she said. Lambo was surprised that it made him blush furiously.  
>I-pin thanked Hibari, and at that very time, Hibari also settled down his relationship with I-pin and called it a quit. They still stayed as friends. Everybody in the family celebrated that day.<br>Chrome was surprised when Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa arrived. Reborn did invite them. As for Lambo and I-pin. They still have to finish their studies for their future.  
>"I love you Lambo!" I-pin told Lambo with a kiss.<br>"I love you more I-pin" he replied while accepting her precious kiss.  
>I-pin forgot to deliver Uncle Kawahira's ramen that moment. At Uncle Kawahira's residence, "I'm starving, where's my ramen. I-pinnnn~!" he fainted while staring at his 'hell ring'. He decided to make an illusionary ramen.<br>"It's not helping at all, I'm just starving more and more", poor Uncle Kawahira said. The noodles are already soggy when I-pin got there. "I guess I can't help it anyway" he sighed while having his first noodle for that day.  
>"Gomenasai Ouji-san" the only words that I-pin has uttered while she was secretly smiling. ?<br>*THE END* 


End file.
